


Sunday, Bloody Sunday

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid dealing with war and losses in DS9. Canon character deaths. Set to the song by U2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday, Bloody Sunday

[Download here](http://www.memory-prime.de/vids/sbs_hq.zip) (25 MB, WMV, zipped)


End file.
